Current vehicular radar systems provide a single fixed width radar beam, for example as used in adaptive cruise controls. The beam widths of such systems are limited by the size of the antenna array aperture. The antenna aperture needs to be large compared to the radar wavelength to obtain a narrow radar beam, in the absence of other components. Hence, conventional high resolution radar systems try to maximize the antenna aperture, which poses a challenge for vehicular applications where cost, weight, and packaging are important.